


SPREAD ALL OVER THE PLACE, STORY OF A STAR WARRIOR

by seleneopfor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Backstroke of the West, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot, The Last Jedi - Freeform, final hopeless situation, star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneopfor/pseuds/seleneopfor
Summary: If you want to learn more about all of everything in the fanfic then read this reddit thread right here.https://www.reddit.com/r/Chinese_Bootleg_Memes/comments/9oxz3r/fanfic_first_batch_of_spread_all_over_the_place/





	1. PROLOGUE: The Empire of the First Choice Dead Period

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfic is written for fun and fun only. I am not the primary creator of the fic just assisted the person who made this, though I had inputs on the second and prologue chapters and curated the rest. He entrusted this to me with his full permission (he has no AO3 because gamer) to post this. Last, this fic does not promote any piracy on any form. All references are for guidance only. And rated M for mature because the Bootleged subtitled SW movies (where the fic is inspired from) has lots of "fuck" or any other nasty profanities!
> 
> ADD: This fanfic is inspired by the mangled dialogue of Backstroke of the West, the notorious Chinese Bootleg of Star Wars Episode III - The Revenge of the Sith and it's fan-created sequels the Star War Gatherings. Also my first AO3 post so do mind the noob-ness of my part.
> 
> And do note that GlobalHawk_MSI (the primary and my co-creator) and I are IT professionals not seasoned writers so please don't mind the off-put writing. Then again that's the point of fanfics inspired by Chinese Bootlegs and related memes. He has no AO3 account as he is busy with Steam gaming so much.
> 
> Hoping to enjoy the show. Kind regards,  
> Task Force 101 (seleneopfor, GlobalHawk_MSI) and on behalf or r/Chinese_Bootleg_Memes
> 
> UPDATE: Misspelled a word.  
> Without further ado, let's start the show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chronicles the life of young H U X and his Dead Trooper guardian on his experiences aboard the doomed USS BILL WEASELEY. This one reveals how H U X has a strong desire for the elimination of sex and his hatred for the D I N T.

**OPENING CRAWL**

The dead period to arrived for the **Empire of the First Choice** ever since the **Battle of THE SOCKET** happened. Their airships have been put to extreme exasperation in their losing battle against the **New Gram Republic**. Their time in the **Milky Way** is over!

 

The judgement day has arrived on every troopsesses of the **Empire of the First Choice** on any corner of the **Milky Way**. Without their glorious leader **D the Superior** (then **Mr. Speaker** of the former **Gram Republic** ) and **Reaching the West of Reaches** (formerly Hopeless Situation Warrior **Allah Gold** ), it is freedom or death for them now.

**  
One of the most exasperating battles that will shape the mind of the future **Hessian General** of the future **Regime** , **H U X** , happened on this dead period, above the system of **MEDIUM OR SLAVE** , which was rumored to be the bulletin map for Non-trend trumpet of the **Black Influence**. On this fateful day, **Slice Bread** with the **Huxor** is faced with a deadly confrontation.**

 

**ABOARD THE USS BILL WEASELEY (6 ABY)**

The **Huxor** is a small that does not consider a warrior along with **Slice Bread of Dead Trooper**. They are the only living beings aboard the **BILL WEASELEY.** “D I N T has eliminated your father boyo. You can’t solve he!”. Sliced Bread told the crying idiot lamenting about the death of his father. “But Big engine he had and rough notice train!”. H U X told his Dead Trooper companion. “His dead matter to hamburger”, he replied.

The League came into the BILL WEASELEY three hours ago, putting almost all of its inhabitants to bed by their land. And an important one. As this living United States cruiser is not only strong and big but also forms the basis for the system of the FULMINATRIX. The Empire fleet were big outrun because of the WESELEY’s disarmament.

H U X then proceeds to slack his head off with a GameNut handheld to pass the time. The Slice Bread then proceeds to the bridge to obtain anything that will help the disabled persons to execuse their duty to conduct the what is now the **Regime**. Sliced broke into the quarters. There He saw the killed life of the fellow Dead Troopers, seeing them one last time.

There he found a clothed pouch in the behind of a Dead Troopsesses Barbecue Convention that undertook a great commission to enslave all the deadly artifacts. He opened the pouch, and revealed 2 wands. He not to big in sure of what it is. The only thing he knows is that the Convection involves strict extrication of Old Gram Republic-era Hopeless relics and weapons.

But Sliced Bread took it anyways. “H U X, the good elephant beats us wisely, execuse you but we should leave”, said the dead trooper to the depressed baby idiot.

Both of the chewing gum then go straight for the airship hangar. There, Hamburger throws H U X into nut brad of a double-X. Satirizing the meaning is, a New Gram Republic airship in an Empire living good elephant is going to attract viscuous attention from all over the Milky Way.

Suddenly, Sliced Bread detected lots of cheese on his portable radar. “Oh no!. The bewilderer of the D I N T will solve I”, Sliced Bread remarked. “Yousa gonna they do you?”, asked the young H U X”. “Don’t eat you cannot help me, go cheese extra out of here! HURRY!”, Sliced Bread says to the child, before giving the wand to him.

But before the H U X can extricate his condition with the double-X, the committee of airships have arrived earlier.  Hatches that opened, a dozen troopsesses emerged. Then, their leader, a slender girl, shows up, who turns out to be their leader. Finally says her first words.

“Mesa I am Synla, lordess of bounty hunter flame.”

Sliced got stoned for a moment, as the name that compared is in similar to the Synla that killed all his troopsesses in the behind. The unthinkable moron that did that is in his between the eye.

“Greetings, chaperone!” Synla greeted his longtime nemesis. “Oooh,of Dante is to astute hopeless the art of shitting. Now very good. We came to piss on the knowledge!”

Sliced then retorted. “Yousa not looking for the him. You flashed on my friends then you gave them blood feces! DOUCHEBAG!”

Synla and her diarrhea-squired friends laughed to the point one of them choked on teddy bears. Killed himself in the process. She then called-out on the Dead Trooper.

“Dejavu I’ve been in this place before Cockroach steps. Gimme da boi!”.

A strong reply from Sliced was said. “Do not want! You cannot ask for the him! Flash in my piss first before it does not!”

Suddenly, one of Synla’s troopsesses’ failed. Then he appeared on H U X’s back and grabbed by the him by the behind. “He is in my behin—“ H U X shouts as the dude covered his mouth to stop him from screaming and teleports back for the Synla side. “You can’t obstruct I, Sliced Bread! I twisted Effy’s hand, bringing the feces inside the banged Priestess of the Moon. You failed!”.

“HAAAALP! HAAAALP ME QUICKLY!” the young H U X griefed, held at blasterpoint hostage by a diarrhea squirted troopsesses.

Synla just continued to laugh and laugh as she’s comprehending the square the study it the square. “Yousa gonna do now Eggplant?? Do you even erect?!” she flailed!

“The this time is for the Speaker. Not Just!” said Sliced Bread then he now has a way to distract them.

“CAPTAIN ALEXI!!!!” Sliced shouted in exasperation as a distraction.

Synla and her troopsesses looked at their behinds and fell for the booby trap. H U X then bites the balls of his ninja captor. He then goes quickly to the Toasted Oven.

Then he unleashes the want to backstroke.

“ **AAAVVVAAAADDDAAA KEDDAVRAAHH!!”** , the young H U X screamed as he successfully ends a troop to bed. Synla realizes she gon fooled and shout back.

**“BATTER TO DEATH THEM!”** she shouted as her troopsesses. They then started to piss at the two. H U X and Sliced then unleased their defecation matter using their Trumpet shock waves to fight back. He then hits another of the two of Synla’s finest.

She continued to shouted at her troopsesses. **“BATTER TO DEATH THEM!”**. She then squirts her shock waves at the two as her men are getting reduced to vegetables. **“BATTER TO DEATH THEM!”** she shouted once more to her remaining troopsesses.

The battle raged as the troopsesses dies quickly by the wand. The young H U X then pours his milk on the Double-X’s bags for it to fly.

One of the troopsesses fisted himself at the Dead Trooper. They pulled out their swords to dedicate themselves. Then, the troop manages to get an upper hand on Sliced. He then punches him on his balls pretty hard many times. “In you to how struggle. YOU DIED TO SETTLE!”, said the troopseses.

He still punched the Dead Trooper’s balls until the latter gets exasperated. Then as the former gets to piss on the Dead Trooper to get him to bed, H U X manages to save his guardian by using the power of the wand.

“ **AAAVVVAAAADDDAAA KEDDAVRAAHH!!”** he screamed. The wand’s powers ended the troop that lets him to go to bed.

Alas, Synla is all that’s left. She began to kneel in prayer. The duo wondered if she dies quickly or if she will be quick dead. For two minutes, she sat there, crying in dog feces.

Then she says her words “D I N T!”. Then she became a dust cloud that creates diarrhea smell. “, is really smelly”, Sliced said, noting the stench smell that the cloud created.

Then, she suddenly appears at Sliced’s behind. “I HAVE HIMR NOW MYSELF CHRISTENSEN!”. She dedicates the body for her D I N T powers to fill herself with Sliced’s sword. She shakes hard and hard until Sliced is covered in blood. “AHAHAHAHA!” she shouts for joy in the process. She continues to shake her body harder as she feels the D I N T flowing on her. Synla then takes the head away from the body. Sliced Bread is quick dead.

**“DO NOT WAAAAANNNNNNTTTTT!”** an enraged H U X screamed as he then picks up the wand and intends to destroy the lady along with her watermelons.

H U X then aims his wand and activates it’s powers.

**“EXPECTO PETRONO!!!!!”,** he shouted as its powerful powers execuses itself at Synla. She then uses her Ancient Powers to semi-block the flame of the fire.

“DDIIIIIEEEE!” said Synla. “You are the country of, pervert scum of the New Gram Republic, war CRIMINALS” said a shouting H U X as he struggles to destroy the bloodstained woman.

Then Synla loses her control with her D I N T, then H U X starts to fight back in fury. He then activates attack mode of the want.

**“EXEPLLIARMUS! EXPPELLIARMUS!”** H U X repeatedly said as he shoots the wand at Synla. She keeps giving and taking the damage. She struggled to keep her energy and abandon forever. After a series of burst-fire EXEPLLIARMUSES, Synla falls into her knees. She starts to cry blood again. She cries and cries until she pleads the boy for the dedication of her dead.

“Beg you not! Execuse me!”, she said. H U X then pauses, with a clinched fist. He then stops for a minute. Then he flexes his wand, and aims it at the girl.

“ **AAAVVVAAAADDDAAA KEDDAVRAAHH!!”. H U X** had activated the wand’s killing powers for the last time. Synla’s body starts to be in flames for one last time. One by one it starts to disappear by force.

**“NNNNNOOOOOOTTTTTTT!! NONNNOOOOOTTT!”.** Those are the last exasperative words of Synla before she gets to put to bed by H U X. H U X lives, at the fee of his dead friend.

His revenge is not what matter anymore. Eaden and Moment Away has squirted their airship’s automatic cannons to the BILL WEASELEY! The collapse of the living cruiser had began. H U X then rushed to the Double-X and flies away with it.

Afterwards, he jumped the airship to the Zone of Ignorance. H U X lives.

The Empire airship had exploded to pieces. It then metastasisses into a wooden tree. Then it exploded. The BILL WEASELEY is no more. It is now the body part of an airship.

**_END PROLOGUE_ **


	2. Alpha: MOONCAKE AFTERPARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H U X, aboard his FULMINATRIX, and his monkey generals are discussing the Old Gram Republic-era artifacts that might help them in the elimination of sex and resurgence of the Allah Gold-era Big that will threaten the Regime. Also, Admiral Mooncake has revealed a method of resort that brings D I N T to patrons, which H U X hates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is interconnected with the first part of the Echo chapter (will be released later in the future)

**OPENING CRAWL**

Regime got control with the artifact of

Douchebag cuckold with the waste

Appointed most high Mooncake with the

Big West will return to

They quick to settle is the row

FULMINATRIX shield control H U X with the

 

**ARTIFACT PROMISING**

The Regime in come to its capital Yu Good to in celebrate for its honor that it defeats the New Gram Republic. H U X immediately edicts the dynasty that eliminates sex in the system of. “The ground of sex will be defeated and will be betrayed. And to you is to subjects, we can not does the sex!” he said in a troopsesses convention.

After the address, H U X then proceed to the Anabiotic vehicle to prepare for his next popsicle test. Then, one of his most trusted orangutans, Admiral Mooncake, approached for the him to relay to him an astonishing news. “Sir, I think an artifact is in you!”. H U X then replied “groundbreaking the intelligence you receive, Fuckface”.

Twenty minutes later, H U X and the orangutan met the team that perverted the artifacts in the system of the Down.  “Execuse me connoisseur, can I help you?” said the team member. “I need to know a matter about the ice creams and popsicles you ate” H U X inquired. “Well3x, with this in the fact if would like to terminate your dead you must grant me the intel!”.

The team member responds in kind. “We found lots of deadly paraphernalia and despicable things when we extricated the holy city my General.  This findings will help us eliminate sex as soon as impossible”

H U X then ordered an unprecedented emergency meeting with all the Regime orangutans. At the board. Various generals from all branches of the Regime’s army deliberated on finding a weakness to the D I N T. One suggested extra careful want to the perverted artifacts, lest the Troopsesses will be infected and become one with the D I N T. Another suggested putting it into the star system of, believing the artifacts are already killed.

Then Fasma has one beautiful solution. She suggested that the willing to compares the elephant is the best strategy. “Like this one count of the glory, we should preserve these extrications the so that we can comply with the committee. Preservative them immediately!”

The Regime Committee has finally given their vote give. They decided to intensly study these strong and big defecations to find a way to eliminate the D I N T once and for all, as Reaches of Between tried 4K years ago.

**WE FOUND THEM…**

H U X was caught sleeping in his dormitory by his sexbot (satirizing the meaning is, but this one is reprogrammed then again) Maya aboard the Fulminatrix. “STFU GET UP!” she yelled at 420 decibels. H U X suddenly twitches and woke up like scared cat (like Milicent). “AHAHAAHAH WTF What yousa doin?!?!” he asked in anger and terror.

“Dead Troopsesses found a map of. They are Intensifying detoxification program the map the. Willing is assured to is of my adjust” Maya said. The troopsesses apparently found a star chart of an intricately erotic resort specially catered for fuck training. And the Regime is hunting it down to bed since Socket.

“Yousa desa not wake me up inside like that! Yousa recognize general the Regime off, and remember the allegiance. You are with the Regime now!” H U X orderly extricatingly ordered Maya to fuck off and listen to orders. “Does that mean I can get to – SYSTEM RELIANT =66 60:00 – TeARch yER FoRM 5 desa FUCk TRai – – Malfunction exasperated – get to standby to the Jinling?” Maya replied, apparently also with an artifact of her reprogramming (Hint: she is Mobius One S3X-69 Enjoyment droid reprogrammed to serve the Regime. Just like Old K).

“Yousa defecate that artifact to the Regime technician for God ‘sly Maya! You’re Old K nastiness in the theater!” H U X tells his personal droid to you know, get detoxified. “Thank, General” she replied.

Maya then goes to the bridge of the Fulminatrix to analyze the microscopic Chantal tilt of the map. “Ouch, I’m hurt. Old Gram Republic resort. Hopeless Situation enjoy the them in her 4K years ago. 1080p it got destroyed, apparently” she said as she analyzed it’s data. Aftewards, she electroshocked herself many many times. She then tumbled her way and rolled on the floor all the way to the Supremo’s chambers.

Then, Powerful Kellogg, new Supremo of the Regime, took notice of her Ace Combating. Out of spite, he used the D I N T to restrain the bot but got a little bit aroused (she’s a reprogrammed Mobius drone after all). Then, she was put down and Kellogg asks questions.

“Pixy, can you hear me?!” Kellogg asked the bot. “What do you think of Eyebrows??”

“Asute, strong and kind.  Blaze it to the max!” Maya replied, hinting that she may had a thing for Eyebrows too. Too bad the Supremo senses it.

“Brave and foolish, Larry. She belongs to me and only me!” he gallantly declared. “I will take her her with the wife, and give her the training that she needs!”

“But sir, is that legal? I mean my professor banned sex from being operated in Regime space!” Maya asked.

“If I would be of, I will fuck it to the law! If it could be mean, Eyebrow in the inside of my sheath!” said the Supremo in enthusiasm. That is why I want to leave in secret in lookout in search off. If anything, light up!”

“Yes, Supremo!” said Maya, unsure of what Kellogg wants.

“Go, prepare the C.A.R. and activate Enigma in 069 hours! I will take what will the mine of mine!” Kellogg ordered the bot to go prepare for the him’s secret missile launch.

The Hessian General secretly deploys is strong and big Airship Silencer. Then he goes with cloak on the hoof.  He is doing this not just of Eyebrows, but he fears that also the elimination of sex by the Hessian, would cost him the Final Hopeless Situation he wants to solve of by wifing with Fuck Training!

“Trust the D I N T! Keep energy, do not abandon forever” Kellogg remembers his former teacher, the Gospel on his training on keeping energy in the face of challenge. He still has difficulty in overcoming of, but he still does it, all for Eyebrows _(and you Tumblr pips can aim that EL-16HFE to my face!)_

Meanwhile, H U X then assembles the Visari Squad. They consists of loyal Troopsesses  with the very low sex drive. The best of the best Troopsesses the Regime has big outrun of. They are currently are talking about inserting the resort of, in which they know for the it, but is not. **_(Continued in chapter 5)_**

_**END CHAPTER Alpha** _


	3. Bravo : ARREN KAE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyebrows (Rey) and the her ragtag of Resistance Commandos, which consists of Marry (Poe), Pin (Finn), Ross (Rose) as well as Blow the Skin (C3PO) and Reach the Man (R2D2), goes to the system of Inertia Drift (Bootleg name of Meetra Surik, also a planet named after her), to bask in the shadow of the method resort the Arren Kae, a famed establishment that goes back to the Old Gram Republic times. Not only by escaping the Regime, but also basking in the shadow of the D I N T, and hopefully fuck training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arren Kae is the name of a Knights of the Old Republic 2 character. Rumored by fans to be Darth Traya herself.  
> Dunno with that. The chapter summary is why the fanfic is rated PEGI +18.

**OPENING CRAWL**

**This sex is to survive.** Final Orders the Admiral. Remainder the this daring body part of Rebels go separate. War of Crater into insolence filled with extrication the Imperial Senate.

Feed the hope most RESISTANCE, the method resort of ARREN KAE. the Hopeless influences with Fuck Training and the D I N T to survive from Regime of.

Rekindling the hope the Milky Way, EYEBROWS, MARRY, ROSS, and FEET OF PEOPLE  jizzed for D I N T. BANSORO is to astute temple of the Black Influence………

 

**Game time started**

That was the first word that Powerful Kellogg uttered after he ended a rogue HK-class stupid robot to bed after it tried to eliminate him. His borderline-obsessive feelings for the Eyebrows is strong and big, and thus is his primary purpose: marrying her and rule the Regime as wife with the husband. But before he could do that, the temple he stumbles upons has answers that needed of extrication. He go inside machinery.

He searches for any relic that can help him achieve the status of full cock, so that Eyebrows will come to him out of prosperous drive. He was surprised that the temple, was in fact, an Old Gram Republic-era West temple. The temple reads “Between” in Western. Kellogg can feel the D I N T prowling down to his little guy, as is love to tightly to tightly tie up the Eyebrows deepens further. He then decides to do the whole temple to intrude the come of the little boy.

“Flying Dante in the sheep Volvo”, says an brain deaded Bansoro.

As he searches around the temple, he sees the painting of a notorious **Big** known as **Reaches of Between**. She is the West age that strived to rid the Milky Way of the D I N T as it has brought improbity the vexed muzzle to the populace. But a strong and big **Hopeless Situation Exile** battered to death her before she extricates the Milky Way of the D I N T.

Also through reading a book he found there, Kellogg has learned the story of the **Tragedy that Marach** and the legend of the **Moments of Inertia**. He reflects how **Inertia the Exile** used the legendary planet’s Shadow Intrication to pull every H &M airship to the land to batter to death them! Kellogg pondered if he might end up following the critical mass path of the two legendary warriors.

After a few minutes, he left the temple, with the book, a strange **Artifact** , and the kyber of the Hopeless Situation Warrior known as Sattler. The current Supremo of the Regime thought of replacing his kyber with the one he vexed. “Now very good. The Boner stone age with Eyebrows the will come quickly”, he said, as his rabid thought of dedicating his body for the Final Hopeless Situation Warrior tripled. He then sets his foot towards the method resort of **Arren Kae**.

**Strong and Big Outrun**

The Resistance Commandos Ross, Marry, Feet of People and the droids Reach the Man and Blow the Skin, as well as Eyebrows, the Final Hopeless Situation Warrior, arrives at the planet of Inertia (named after the aforementioned Exile) to enjoy the pleasures of the Milky Way’s most popular method resort, the Arren Kae Between, popularly known simply as Arren Kae. The rebels had just visited the intrication particular of The Imperial Senate, as unfortunately she became quick dead four months after the War of Crater the conduct.

With glee and the happy complete bimblabadoos, Marry assumed the title of General of the Resistance. He assures the Commandos that his first aid nonsense vs. a Fulminatrix won’t big outrun him next time. Also because the Regime has like, 100 Fulminatrixes spread all over place the Regime land.

The group then reached the famous resort at last 10PM planetary time. Their feelings have become Strong and Big. The resort is not known as the “Big Outrun” of the Milky Way for nothing. This is ideal to partners that regularly engages in fuck training.

The Commandos make their last minute quick stroking motions before heading to the rooms.

“Free did didgeridoo is not?”, Eyebrows started the weakend conversation. “I can give full cock measure”.

“So what, game time started??”, Ross asks in full excitement. “Fuck the atmosphere, this the first story! Vacation Particular Game started!”, says Feet filled with full glee!. Ross then responds with so much happiness. “We’ll play Volleyball Volleyball tomorrow then we’ll go to the beach then we’ll try the Ass Restaurant section. But everyone has to be at full cock for us to enter that area. Is?”. The rest also said “To!” and the planning has already gotten the vote give. They proceeded to go to the Mass Grave Hall.

The group then entered their hotel rooms. Ross decided to take the droids with the Ross, as Chewie is Dog Feces is busy with Operation Greenwood on Africa (don’t ask me what is that). “This droids would like to throw in my room is, friend”, she says to the sad Swiss, as she ends up with no partner for the day. “Is! Make come intrusion later” Ross goes inside her room to repair the droids for talent extrication (no worries no memory wipe).

Eyebrows, on the other hand, places her sadness aside by watching a stoned PUBG tournament for 2 hours, in which I ended with her favorite team, Piano Prince Gaming (named in honor of the League fighter of same name) successfully succeeds to banging a 7-1 against murdered FNatic South Korea (a gaming team founded by The Plum Of, originally started as the body part of the Rebel) in The Intergalactical held in unoccupied Scarlett.

For that time, she experiences a gods’ly particular when she sees her favorite pastime played all over place the Mid Rim. Swiss ain’t no hopeless either. Her 2.0 killed/dead prosperous ratio Diamond status is a statement of her love to do PUBG! She then switches to a documentary channel that covers the legacy of Mr. Speaker and the improbity he spread all over the place. “Stoned ass with an ass in the ass!”, said the Hopeless, expressing anger towards the former Governor of the City.

Before she sleeps, she tried to pay Pin and Marry a visit (they shared rooms) but they are so busy becoming strong and big that she visits the droids instead, as Ross slept too early. “Kiss too loudly they are. I know your exasperation when no one dedicated their body for someone like you take you in as their lover”, said Blow the Skin, fully concerned with the Swiss.

“I do not want that become alone. Is a time to dedicate my body for someone and is a time to become the fire in water”, said the depressed woman. “Thanks skin. The Wish Power will be together with you at”. Blow replied, “Is!”.

Eyebrows then sleeps to her bed. Everything is very good and the ratio is prosperous for the night. She expects nothing but happiness for tomorrow’s activities. Suddenly, she encountered a dream. For some reason her powers become strong and big

“Our power is always been to have no like. Will you take away the power to let me be your wife?”

The mysterious figure said to her.

“Is. Do you want to face you in sitting my face forever?”

She replied seemingly without hesitation.

“Is, my one true love!”

Then what appears to be a wedding. Has concluded successfully.

The presider says “Our newlyweds blessed gods’ly. You may now take the girl with the wife”

She and the mysterious figure appear to kiss……but……

Then, Eyebrows suddenly wake up with her D I N T powers seemingly though the hoof. “can be how like this! Like this too wide of a mark! Why strong and big did I suddenly become?”. Her exasperation in her curiosity triples her D I N T connection.

And to her surprise, her bang-o-meter rises through the hoof even bigger than before. Something has activated. “Strong and Big you have and will become”, says a mysterious voice. That’s it. The **D I N T Discord** has reconnected once again.

**Reconnection**

“Can how be like this? Like this too low of the return give? Can how be this improbity on the hoof? Why you did not return?”, a depressed Eyebrows talks to the deeply astute Kellogg having being reconnected by the D I N T Discord. “Why do is turning, doucehbag?”

“Normal and malignant you are. But if you can let other person, we can know each other at fuck, does not consider failure”, replied the happy beeping Supremo upon feeling the astute sight of the Swiss again.

“Your that’s right. Snoopy is really an abuse of power. He really cannot let go of his true vexed little dude. Sorry that you caught me”, said the sad man.

“Hwoijaijdawjiawjeoiqwjeqje”, Swiss needle in mocking the Regime Supremo. Then he replied, “You say what?”

“Zoewribfjsnfuygaejqweajhfbuyahf”, the Eyebrow of pain in response to his baby idiot cries. “97482364236482934692384”

“Suka blyat in your behind”, laughs Kellogg. “I WHAT DID NOT TO!!”, said the Swiss in an unexpected exasperation. “Just Cause Effy Stonem in the sunlight Virgil”.

“Are you did stoned to black?”, bursts the Eyebrows and laughs at Elijah. “Toni did just eat the winter season. I think the Pudding that the Prime Minister!”.

Their then their stoned and interspersion of their voices began to accumulate D I N T powers powerful enough to leave the orbit.

“Yousa people die when Boomer Warthog BRRRRT?!”, Eyebrows whispered bong in the ear of Powerful.

“Ha ha ha ha ha! 08swyehq8cureyrehx2jrgvq 89”, chucked Cornflakes.

Their vehicular extrication continued before they collapsed into their improbable sleep.

 

END CHAPTER Bravo


	4. Charlie: MEATBALL MEDITATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyebrows struggles to cope being single as the Game encourages participants to find a partner and enjoy each other. Then she crosses paths with the one that she did not expect. H U X on the other hand expects a full mobilization attack to the Inertia Drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Delta chapters are too stick to be honest for Reylo/Swisslogg shippers. Disclaimer: this is all the work of my co-creator. I only "proofread" and curated this one here. He has no AO3 account FYI.

**OPENING CRAWL**

The EYEBROWS is quick aloof in the system of. Resistance Commando in the bastion of kindle flame. Probability of the fire will conduct the tomorrow prosperous.

ROSS in her salad wanted to search beach with the. MARRY to PIN with volleyball volleyball. Game time started with the adventure of fucking pigeon.

The Kellogg is to magic stick with the SWISS in your. Searching the ARREN KAE of, reconnected D I N T DISCORD to grill hotdog. Open to ride off on his drive with voice.

 

_**(No more guides. Only Chapter 2 and Prologue will be filled of notes to guide people who are new to the D I N T, as noted on the Reddit thread.  Lot'sa surprises this time)** _

**BITCH PARTY**

Eyebrows woke up in the heat of the flame earlier than expected after his ordeal with the Kellogg ended but D I N T Discord still activated with whims of the foot. “Uwuwuwuwuwuwu. That’s nice. D I N T is guidance of the will”, she silently exclaimed with pelvetic emotional quotient. “Wish me in luck of meeting for the him”.

Suddenly, one of them smelly boyo knocked on the door. Eyebrows decided to open. What meets her in-between the eye is an exasperated veteran troop encapsulated with an Ancient Human armor. He began to start asking questions.

“Lucia the great. Likes this two vexed??, asks the veteran. “(Pendragon)”, answers Eyebrows as she does seem to comprehend the square who asks the square. “Bosa be da Global Hawk. Meesa bang instructor!”, the veteran soldier. It seems that this wasted dude wants to teach all the skills to Swiss.

“I just learned an astonishing news. I think the Kellogg that the chasing your tail! You careful. He is a Big”, warned the Global Hawk. “W E S T !”, answers the girl. “I knows the fights to calculate, does not count me! Bansoro in disgrace to mankind. Love deeper in mine!”, a sudden but inevitable defense.

The Global Hawk decides to spit a smelly advice, “D I N T is a guide of power. Keep your energy. Do not abandon forever. And remember, inertia drift with the!”. Eyebrows replies, ”Is, Ike Shane Skriver! But why is the row?” with greate enthusiasm of the multiple. “This is fuck training. Keep energy in your”, Global Hawk said.

The veteran troop then left using the maximum overdirve, rendering him invisible. Eyebrows then checks her clock. It’s already the row of six. Ross then bangs the droids. “GET UP”, she shouts at Reach the Man. “010100100110111101110011011100110010000001100100011011110010000001111001 0110111101110101001000000110100101110011001000000110011001110101011000110110101101010010110111001100111”.

Ross then takes a fist at Blow the Skin. “OWOWOWOWO! The Tiger is in the Cage!”, the roaring android flailed as Ross continues to fish his tail. “AAAHH! AAAH! Everybody in Uganda knows kung-fu!”

Marry and Pin woke up with lots of milk spread all over the place their room. They began to prepare the tootbrush. Finland in charge then used the toothbrush to vanquish the termites in his ass. Marry then simply turns on the TV, watching a Formula 1 race. “Verstappen big package! Ratio Prosperous Engage!”, he screams in excitement as his idol fisted his way all over to the top of the bumblebee, leaving behind Hamilton and secures the prosperous Ratio. “WOOOHOOOO!, 頭文字D！頭文字D!”

The commandos made their first preparation to take the vodka. Then they drunked themselves. Then they proceeded to the Fist Bang Cushion to attend the even filled with joyous expulsion. The Cushion is strong and big it can fill the defecation matter of the wild ostritch.

“Does you all is good gentlemen!”, the announcer in particular engulfs her voice with the public resolute. “WE ARE VERY GOOD!” said the crowd. The announcer particular then said “Then GAME TIME STARTED! Ladies and the hopeless resolute! The Arren Kae big owner of, **THE!** ”.

The owner came. The crowd encountered. Many souls jizzed the providence. The improvity fills the world. The is at Big of the skillful is yes. The proper pissing conduct is. Kissing the ass of the good person.

“THE THE THE THE THE THE!”, said one of the burger steaks. “He’s alive! DO WANT!” another skank of the augury screamed. “So this the person that the Ratio Tile”, Eyebrows noted the surprise appearance of the famed former Big.

“I am always at wait for this day. Now very good is now, I am a good person in fact. I’ve cut up rough many Batmans to be at arrive to this day!”, The addressed in glee, “My life is now always at matter! As a gift. Party is now the beginning. **GAME TIME STARTED!”**.

 

The crowd jizzes at excitement as Peppa Pig anecdotes the main event of the game.

“Our desperate event is called Save me the Head. You is you make a partner and the challenge is to be strong and big with each other through the glorious evacuation of the resort. Explore the winds of fire and succeed to succeed. Then at night. You and desired lovebird shall be dedicating your body for your partner so that your chemicals will symbiotically bond with a splash. Now very good. Throw in your partner is now and fuck the atmosphere, it has started!”

The crowds have gotten their filthy partners immediately. Ross decides to not to take the elevator to do the game. “The Tragedy that Reach the Man comedy show is astute to my stomach. Also is my dogshit salad”, she said.

Reach the Man and Blow the Skin decides to play anyway, despite stupid robots not being allowed to take the elevator to do the game. Eyebrows becomes exasperated again. She thought of partnering with Ross as she has no for the partner to find of. But……a sudden noise called her attention.

“D I N T !”. It said to her. “D I N T !”

Eyebrows suddenly fills a joyous discharge. She decides to go for her airship to at least comprehend something. “D I N T ! D I N T ! D I N T ! D I N T !”, the voice intensifies the closer that the Swiss Knife enters her airship. She then walks too slowly the nearer she is to her airship. Then her ears got banged tight as she can feel the D I N T Discord exasperating her eyes in glory.

“D I N T ! D I N T ! D I N T ! D I N T !”. It intensifies even louder that her ears began to piss intensively.

Upon securing her airship, a surprise unfolds in her brains. Potential undeclined face. Her that’s right. It’s the Powerful Kellogg, just wearing shorts he stole from his ass. “You again”, he tells to Eyebrows.

“You looks, not the same as to?”, Eyebrows replied. Bansoro then remarked. “I am the body part of the Regime. I cannot let other people be incapable of D I N T to myself, as is you”. It turns out that Bansoro disguised as Elijah to prevent the New Gram Republic troopsesses to fist him deeper.

“Is! To make partner with you, you will?”, Swiss asks. “We are very good!”, Kellogg answers happily with voice. The two hugged as they have not seen at this day since the War of Crater exploded. Eyebrows can feel her heart on the hoof to unthinkable levels.

This is her chance to commit an unprecedented affair. Kellogg, at in fact, hoped that by knowing Eyebrows at fuck and by unbreaking the heart, she will be the Emperor learner and, hopefully, become the body part of the Regime and batter to death her friends and, well, H U X.

**ELIMINATION OF SEX**

The Regime has now have been successful in eliminating sex once more, this time in the system particular of Africa, the home of Allah Gold. “General, we have cleansed the Jizz in the palace”, a Regime troopsesses, “Fuck training founded the apocalypse of the”.

H U X, happy that the Africa particular can no longer procreate their D I N T powers, has decided to swank around the FULMINATRIX, his new living space cruiser, after the Resistance eats the Terminator, his former one. He’s still angry about that though.

Suddenly, a man in elephants similar, his celibate buddy Moonbread, goes to the bridge of the living cruiser. He then relays an astonishing news. “Sir, Big West Inertia drive”. H U X cans not handles the unlimited intelligende Moonbread spoonfed to him. He can not believe a Big from the Allah Gold era is still alive for some reason.

“Send these troopsesses only. Inertia drift with the prosperous ratio of”. Soon the Regime’s elite Dysfunctional fleet taps out to hyperspace on a route to the Inertia. Being off the map, the Regime had to find fuck and wan it manually to even find the particular of.

**DATE DATE**

Eyebrows goes back to the Fisting Cushion to register for a partner. Kellogg had posed as simply “Conrad”. He is dressed like some mercenary from some Bugthesda vidya. A surprise to be sure, Peppa Pig begins to check “Conrad” at fuck! Wooh! This will be a dangerous encounter.

“Hey teddy bear, miss me to the brink of death yo?!”, said Peppa. “Not”, answers the him. “Yousa is abuse of power. I am for the Eyebrows if you execuse, ma’am”. “But sir, you came finally!”, retorts the Pepper, “I always expect at your sword! Puleasse!”.

“Conrad” gives a final answer. “Do not want!”. Eventually the Pepper Pot yielded to the speaker.

Eyebrows then become so happy she now has a partner to take her to dates at fuck. And probably is “Conrad”. They signed the binding committee, and was granted the title. Both now take the elevator to do the game as partners. Date time started!

Meanwhile, a pissed H U X is infuriated that a Big has survived the Clone!

 

_**END CHAPTER Charlie** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Delta chapter is gonna be the longest and the most eye-watering one yet. Task Force 101 will take a rest at time of writing (October 17, 2018) to focus on our IT jobs and time for our hobbies. Don't worry we will write chapters again if Hawk will write again. He's too busy with PUBG atm or writing.


End file.
